


Press Pause

by RedLeaderfic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Ideas, Episode Tag, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Multi, Slash, Snowed In, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/pseuds/RedLeaderfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The post-Rumble blizzard gives everyone plenty of time to think about what comes next - and what came before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press Pause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



> Set right after the snow day Raw.

Dean was never going to have feeling in his hands again. Rent-a-cop security kept bum rushing him from the heat vents when he found them, and sure, maybe he wasn't on the approved list of people who were supposed to be snowed in at HQ tonight but he _did_ work there. There was no reason for them to keep hassling him like this. Well, aside from the Authority signing their paychecks. Dean wondered if they were under orders to hound him until he hitchhiked all the way back to the hotel or if they were just being go-getters. He bet they'd all get raises if he decided to stand out in the blizzard until he froze to death. That seemed like the Authority's style.

He'd been at HQ a few times during working hours but it was a little spooky being there with it deserted like this. Legends of times gone by stared him down as he passed their portraits, like they were asking what the hell he was doing here. He gradually forgot about finding a place to warm up as he wandered around, taking in the displays and messing around with people's desks. He even found Hunter's fancy office, although that one was locked up tight. Another security guy glared at him and Dean kept moving, finding another of those portrait halls, this one of Rumble winners. Another week or so and Dean knew Roman's picture would be at the end of this row. The previous portrait hall he'd passed through had been full of the World champs, the belt changing from the eagle that was always _the_ belt in Dean's mind to the big gold belt that looked wrong on anyone but Flair to the spinning ones to finally the new, consolidated logo one with all its diamonds slung over Lesnar's shoulder. Dean wondered if Roman's picture would be at the end of this row in a couple more months too. Well, Roman or Seth. Lesnar and Heyman talked a good game but the track record of Rumble and Money winners was too good for Dean not to know where he'd place his bets.

He finally did find a picture of himself in the US champs hall, a straight ahead photo of himself scowling at the camera over an action shot of Seth jumping on him in those chaotic seconds after the match ended. Dean remembered this photo shoot – it had taken all of his focus to scowl like that because he'd been so stupid happy, and Seth and Roman hadn't made anything easier by goofing at him behind the camera for the whole shoot. Dean wondered how long he'd be chasing that win. He'd won matches since then but that had been his last real _win_. Dean wondered how close to that tipping point he was to becoming one of those guys who had that one big win and coasted on it for the rest of their careers.

Dean shook that away, he didn't like self-pity in anyone, himself least of all. After another twenty minutes or so of walking around and switching around people's staplers Dean pulled up short when he thought he spotted Seth. He walked back a few steps and yep, there Seth was, for some reason sitting huddled on the floor between a copy machine and one of those metal HVAC boxes scattered through the office and looking like someone had run over his puppy. Dean started to move on but came back after a few steps and leaned against the wall, watching Seth mope or brood or whatever it was he was doing. 

Dean really didn't have any choice. The only way he would ever not mess with Seth Rollins was if his heart stopped beating right before he got the chance.

Dean crossed the hall and hopped up to sit on the HVAC box, startling Seth so badly he almost banged his head on the copy machine. “Ambrose? The hell are you doing here?”

Dean shrugged. “Got bored at the hotel.”

“How did you even get here? You weren't on the shuttle and the roads are closed.” 

“Figured out a way.” Not moving around meant the chill came back; Dean shivered and blew on his hands.

“You shouldn't sit on that thing. I think it's part of the air conditioning.”

“Yeah, 'cause _that's_ what we need right now.”

“You know you're soaked, right? What did you do, walk here?”

Dean shrugged again. “For a few blocks, yeah.”

“They're something wrong with you, Ambrose. Gotta be easier ways to try and kill yourself. At least wear a coat.”

“What, I got a jacket. I'm fine.” So his teeth were chattering a little bit. No big deal.

“Yeah, you look fine.” Dean grinned a little to himself; they'd had this exact argument probably one hundred times that first winter they were touring. Dean had always been good in the cold and how offended Seth got when he refused to dress for the weather became a running joke. It felt strange to still have running jokes with Seth. “Look, if you're here to pick a fight I'm not up for it.”

“I didn't come out to HQ just to pick a fight, the entire world doesn't revolve around you.”

Seth looked up at him like he didn't believe a word of that but was willing to let it go just this once. “So what are you up to?”

Dean slumped against the wall. “Last night was kinda...rough. Needed to clear my head, figure out my next move.”

“You're making plans? Things must be bad.” Seth went back to staring off into the middle distance. “Come up with anything?”

“Still figuring stuff out. So what the hell's wrong with you?”

Seth's mouth pressed into a line, his eyes going hard for a second. “Ran my mouth about Lesnar. I heard he and Heyman were smack talking during the interview things they had us do tonight and I said that if Lesnar wanted me out of that chair he'd have to come and move me.”

Dean snorted at that. “Your head's still on your shoulders so I'm guessing _that_ didn't happen.”

Seth had that very sour smile on his face. “He came over and I got out of that chair like it was on fire. I didn't even think about it.”

Dean was surprised by the little stab of sympathy he felt. Seth hated being humiliated, it was half the reason embarrassing him was so much fun, but thinking about Lesnar pushing him around wasn't as good as Dean would have expected. It was the same way Cena got Dean's hackles up no matter how nice he smiled now, that whole year plus of seeing guys like him and Lesnar as the enemy never really went away. “Where's your goon squad?”

“Left the guys at the hotel. No point in them dragging themselves out here to sleep on air mattresses too.”

“Snow drifts are already over their heads anyway.”

Dean saw Seth smile at that before catching himself. “If I'd known you'd come around to bother me I probably would have brought them.”

“C'mon, I'm being on my best behavior right now.”

“I know. I don't trust it.”

“You shouldn't.” Dean drummed his fingers against the metal, liking the way the sound echoed through the empty halls. “I was kinda rooting for you last night, y'know.”

Seth looked up at him like he'd just started spouting off in German. “What, rooting for me to get my head cracked open?”

“Nah, I mean it. You had them on the ropes a few times, I thought you might pull it out. Easy to steal a win in a Triple Threat.”

“I don't want to steal wins.”

“Sure you do, that's what that briefcase is for,” Dean said.

Seth shrugged like Dean had a point and didn't want to admit it. “This is weird.”

“Yeah, I'm feeling kind of Twilight Zone myself right now.” Every time he looked at Seth he felt that chair across his back but sitting with Seth commiserating after a bad night was so familiar Dean didn't really want to stop it just yet. “How's your shoulder? Lesnar tossed you right on it a couple times.”

“Sore. I'm fine. I'm always fine.” Seth looked closer to about to fall asleep right there against the copy machine than “fine” but Dean didn't think pointing that out would get him anywhere. “You should grab one of the air mattress while you can, they were running out of them even for the people who were supposed to be here last I checked.”

Dean knew “leave me here to mope in peace” when he heard it from Seth and while he'd usually love to poke at Seth's tendency for dramatic brooding he didn't think he doubted it would be much fun tonight. “You see where Roman's camped out?”

“Yeah, I think he's in one of the offices down the hall. You stopped to talk to me before him? You two fighting?”

“Nah, nothing like that. I just...I don't know. Needed to get my head together.”

“I had to break up so many fights between the two of you, I can't believe you get along so well now.”

“Hating you gave us a bond.”

“You're joking but I remember having to hold in ring interventions to get the two of you to stop bickering.”

“Are you seriously mad we're getting along good now?”

“I don't care. I'm just saying there's a couple of matches we would have won if you two had always been on the same page.”

“You're definitely mad.” 

Seth tried to glare at him but he seemed to have a hard time mustering up the energy. “Could you just go away now?”

“Ask nice.”

“No.”

Dean was being contrary; he knew it was time to leave anyway, if he stuck around talking to Seth like he was a person they were either going to fight or do something Dean would probably regret even more. He liked both of those ideas more than he really wanted to think about. He waited long enough that Seth wouldn't think he was taking off _because_ of Seth, slipping away before Seth noticed. Which he knew because he lurked around for a few minutes watching, getting to catch Seth start to complain about him still being there and being surprised when he looked up and found him gone. He almost thought Seth looked a little disappointed.

When he set off looking for Roman Dean passed an open office door and spotted Seth's roller bag propped up against the wall next to an already inflated air mattress. Dean looked behind him, trying to see if anyone was watching, then shrugged and wrestled the mattress out of the room, dragging it down the hallway to the office cluster Seth had claimed Roman would be in. On his third try Dean finally found Roman alone in a conference room, asleep on his own mattress and huddled under at least two blankets he'd scrounged from somewhere. He was surprised Roman hadn't found ways to turn the heat up too, Dean and Seth had gotten a lot of mileage over the years out of joking about the Florida boy not being able to handle a little chill.

He was relieved Roman hadn't bothered locking the door, security would have loved stumbling over him trying to pick this lock. With the door closed behind him it was dark enough that Dean could just barely make Roman out until his eyes adjusted to the always on emergency lights. He made his best guess and plopped his mattress down next to Roman's, loud enough to wake him up. “Wha...Dean?” Dean felt a little guilty when he saw Roman's big smile at seeing him. “The hell are you doing here, man?”

“Decided to visit. That a problem?”

“Hell no, it's not a problem. You're soaked,” Roman said, touching Dean's still-damp jeans. “You gotta be freezing, get those off and get under here.”

That sounded like a fantastic idea to Dean; he shoved the mattresses together, stripped down and let Roman pull him down under the blankets. Roman was sleeping in shorts and T shirt and that shirt was gone within two seconds of Dean laying down and pulling Roman on top of him. “God, your hands are _freezing_ ,” Roman said, mock flinching when Dean put his hands flat against his back. 

“That's what I'm trying to fix.” He laughed at Roman shivering when he slid his hands past Roman's waistband. Roman kissed him and Dean leaned back, letting some of the tension and frustration melt away. He really should have done this right when he got here. “Keep doing that. I feel warmer already.”

“I was starting to worry you were mad at me.”

“What? Why?”

Roman rolled over to his back, draping Dean on top of him and wrapping both arms around his waist. “You were pretty scarce last night.”

Dean shrugged as best he could with Roman holding him this tight. “You were busy. And I mean, your mom was there.”

“My mom likes you.”

“No she doesn't. She thinks I'm a ne'er do well leading you down a bad path.”

“You _are_ a ne'er do well leading me down a bad path.” He brushed Dean's hair out of his face and kissed him to take some of the sting out of that. “So be honest. Are you mad I won last night?”

Dean let out a long breath. “I'm mad I _didn't_ win last night. Not the same. I'm happy as fuck for you, you know that.”

“Nice to know _someone_ is.”

“Philly's not happy unless they get to see us hit each other with light bulbs, don't take it personal.”

“I'm trying. It's not easy.” He shifted to his side and pulled Dean close, his hands splayed against Dean's hips. “You warmed up yet?” he said, kissing down Dean's neck.

“Getting there.” Dean leaned his head back, giving Roman easier access. “Hey. If something happens tonight, I need you to go along with it. Okay?”

“What kind of 'something'?”

“Maybe nothing. Just go with it if it does.”

“What did you do, Dean?”

Dean rolled over to his back, lying diagonal across the two mattresses to keep them from sliding apart. “Like I said, maybe nothing. We'll see.” Roman shook his head, clearly conceding the argument as he leaned over Dean. “I thought I said keep doing that.”

***

Roman startled awake, at first not sure why. He fumbled for his phone and saw he'd only been asleep for a little over an hour; he looked over to see if he'd woken Dean up but Dean was wide awake, making Roman wonder if he'd gone to sleep at all. Dean met his eyes for a glancing second then looked away again. “'Bout time. You sleep like a rock.”

“About time for what?” Dean didn't answer, tense like he was expecting something. “What the hell did you _do_ , Dean?”

Someone banged hard on the door and Roman realized that was probably what had woken him up. “God _dammit_ Ambrose, open the door!” Roman looked at Dean but he didn't meet his eyes again. “I know you took my mattress, Ambrose. Real funny, now open up and give it back.” Roman wondered how long Seth had been pounding on the door, he was sounding a little desperate. “Reigns, I know you're in there too, one of you open up!”

“You really steal his mattress?” Dean shrugged, which was as good as yes. “Good rib.”

“Didn't really mean it as a rib,” Dean said, barely audible. Dean finally met his eyes again. “You said you'd go with things.”

“I still don't know what you want me to go with. And I didn't say anything.” Dean didn't respond to that, just stared him down until Roman looked away.

“C'mon, guys. Joke's over.” Neither of them answered and there was another round of frantic knocking, followed by a dull thud like Seth had slumped himself against the door. “I can't sleep on the floor, my back'll lock up and there aren't any left. Just give the damn thing back.” There were two more kind of pitiful knocks on the door. “You guys can't really hate me this bad.”

Dean turned back to his side, pulling the blankets around him. “You should let him in. He sounds like he's about to start crying any second.” 

Seth's emotional state wasn't the one Roman was worried about right now. “It would probably hurt less if you punched yourself in the face right now rather than this.”

Dean shrugged again, not looking at him. The next time Seth knocked Roman ruffled Dean's hair before pushing himself to his knees. He pulled on shorts and unlocked the door, stepping to the side when Seth got caught mid-knock and stumbled forward. Roman crossed his arms as he waited for Seth to recover at least some dignity. 

“ _Finally_.” Roman just raised one eyebrow; Seth was mostly bluster on his best day but Roman didn't think it had ever been as obvious as right now. “Look, I really don't want any trouble tonight. Just give me the mattress back and I'll leave you two alone.”

“One's not big enough for the two of us,” Roman said, reaching around Seth to relock the door. “Come on.” He made a show turning his back on Seth and walking back, stopping half way there to look over his shoulder at Seth still standing by the door. “Unless you do want to sleep on the floor after all.”

It was pretty fun to see Mr. Architect look so confused. Roman stretched out back next to Dean and laced his hands behind his head, waiting to see what Seth would do. Even without touching him he could tell Dean was coiled up like an over wound spring; Dean's eyes were closed but Roman knew every other sense he had was hyper focused on Seth. Roman already regretted opening that door. “I don't think he's going for it,” Roman whispered.

Dean grinned, a quick, savage, pained expression. Roman didn't actually think Dean was crazy, not really, but that look was almost enough to make him reconsider. “He already has.”

And damned if Dean wasn't right; with an exaggerated sigh and a look to the heavens like he was asking God to give him strength Seth made his way over, kicking off just his boots and balancing fully clothed as close to the very edge of the mattress as he could manage. Roman saw his eyes dart towards Dean for an instant, then Seth crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as if he could ever in a million years actually sleep like that.

Roman rolled his eyes but Dean refused to have the mood lightened; his eyes were open again and he was staring holes through Seth, like he was mentally replaying every horrible thing Seth had ever done. Roman suspected the tactic would work better if Seth didn't look quite so pitiful – Seth liked to paint himself as a victim whenever it suited him but Roman thought Seth's complaining about his back earlier hadn't just been the normal Rollins whining. Seth got tossed around a _lot_ and Roman had seen him after matches enough to times to tell when that was catching up with him; Seth's mouth was a tight, tense line and his whole body was rigid. The only times Roman could remember Seth even trying to sleep on his back were when he was worried about any other position making his muscles lock up.

Roman listened to Seth breathe around obvious discomfort for a couple more minutes before he felt his resolve crumble. He'd never been great at sitting back and watching Dean or Seth tough through pain; he would have expected the months of bitterness to strengthen that more than this but apparently not. “Hey,” Roman said, waiting for Seth's eyes to open. “Get over here, let me see the job Lesnar and Cena did on your back last night.”

Seth's expression turned dubious. Roman sighed and was about to offer again when Dean spoke up. “Told you I wasn't interested in picking a fight, Rollins. If I'm not you know Roman's not either.” 

Roman could see Seth take that in, his tongue darting out over his lips for an instant. Finally Seth pushed himself up his elbows, wincing enough that Roman thought his back was already tightening up. Seth and Dean managed to switch positions without touching or even really looking at each other, which made Roman roll his eyes again. The tension between the two of them was about to become a fourth person in the room at the rate they were going.

Roman pushed that aside, that all would boil over soon enough. He knelt back to give Seth some room; Seth started to tug off his shirt and stopped halfway through, wincing and bracing both arms against the mattress. Roman took over and eased Seth the rest of the way out of his shirt, running one hands down Seth's spine as Seth stretched out flat on his stomach. “Probably for the best they didn't put you in the ring tonight,” he said, being careful not to touch the couple of impressive welts down Seth's back. They'd mostly fade by the next taping, Seth was lucky to not bruise all that easily, but that had to hurt like hell all the same. Seth was squirming and Roman had barely touched him yet. 

“Take a good look at your future, Reigns.”

“Yeah. Guess we'll see.” Roman distracted himself from that by starting to work some of the tight knots out of Seth's muscles. Roman knew he was pretty good at this; as time went on it had been one of his unofficial jobs in back in the Shield to put Seth – and Dean, when he'd hold still long enough – back together after tough matches. Seth groaned as Roman took the massage a little deeper, Seth's hands balling into fists. “No way would have been able to get up in the morning without someone looking at you.”

“I'd've managed,” Seth said, already a little breathless. It had been a long time since he'd heard Seth sound like that and couldn't believe how hard it still hit him. He glanced over at Dean laying there in complete silence and wondered how long Dean would be able to stand just watching.

Roman refocused back on the task at hand, straddling across Seth's hips to get better angles. Seth groaned again as Roman started to work on his very tight lower back; he saw Dean's hands clench tight in the blankets in his peripheral vision and made himself look away, watching Dean get himself worked up was only going to get him worked up. “If you'd let the bigger guys kill each other instead of throwing you all around this wouldn't hurt so much.”

“That was the plan, you see how well it worked.” He whimpered a little bit, pressing his face into the mattress, and Roman saw Dean visibly twitch. “ _Right there._ Stay right there a while.”

Roman followed the direction, finding the knot giving Seth problems and working at it until he felt Seth start to relax under his fingers. “Gonna check out your shoulder,” Roman finally said, leaning over him and keeping his voice low. “Let me know if it really starts to hurt.”

Seth nodded, clearly bracing. He flinched when Roman touched him and Roman made sure to be very careful here; watching that match he'd one hundred percent thought Lesnar had broken Seth's shoulder with that one suplex, it seemed miraculous he'd escaped with just some swelling and soreness. “You can move your arm okay?” Seth nodded and Roman wondered if Seth appreciated the higher power clearly looking out for him. When Roman thought Seth had put up with as much as he could stand he eased back, running his fingers down the kanji tattooed down Seth's spine. “Kneel up,” he said, half-pulling Seth up to help that along. Dean took that as a signal and pushed himself to his hands and knees; Roman thought he'd timed things perfectly because from the look of things if he had to watch for one more second he was going to vibrate right out of his skin. 

Roman kissed Seth between his shoulders, shocked how easily this was all coming back. He maneuvered Seth around to face Dean and the hair on the back of Roman's neck stood up when they finally locked eyes. For a second Roman could touch the tension in the room, could breathe it in and feel it in his lungs.

Then Dean kissed Seth so hard Roman had to put one hand at Seth's back to keep him from being bowled over onto the floor. The way Dean moaned when he finally got to touch Seth sank into Roman's bones; Dean finally pulled back after what felt like years and Roman wasn't sure which of the three of them was breathing harder. “This doesn't mean there's any water under the bridge,” Dean said to Seth, his voice shaking and both hands tangled in Seth's hair. “There will never be water under the bridge. That bridge is on fire and always will be.”

Seth shrugged, as a clear a _well, if that's the way you want it_ gesture as Roman had ever seen and he could not believe the man's gall. This time Seth started the kiss, pushing Dean down to his back and maneuvering between his legs. Dean sighed when Seth pressed tight against him, arching his back when Seth started kissing up his neck. Dean loved being teased and Seth was incredible at it; Roman always tried his best but getting Dean that worked up made it hard to focus. Seth could do it for hours and _had_ once, having so fun much making Dean curse him out one morning they'd all almost missed their flight. Seth sucked on the hollow of Dean's throat and Dean whimpered, blue eyes wide and hands going tight in Seth's hair again. Roman got behind Seth and trailed his hands down Seth's back as Seth licked around the curve of Dean's collarbone. Roman didn't want to distract Seth too much yet, Dean wasn't anywhere close to where either of them wanted him, but just watching would absolutely kill him.

Seth arched into his touch and Roman hated how much he'd missed this. “Thought you were just gonna sit back, Reigns,” Seth said, the rasp in his voice almost as deep as Dean's. “Took so long to get you to join in back then. Started to frustrate the hell out of us, all you'd do was watch.” Seth made a point of grinding against Dean hard enough to make him moan, managing to tease Dean and Roman both at the same time. “Hell, it took forever just for that. Dean, how many times did we arrange to have Roman walk in on us before the got the idea?”

“T-three,” Dean stuttered out, breathing hard when Seth licked a sensitive spot on his chest. 

“ _Three_. Way to be quick on the uptake, Reigns.”

Roman felt himself blush and hid it by starting to very carefully trace the lines inked on Seth's back with his tongue, grinning when he felt Seth shiver. “I think I picked things up okay.” When Seth pushed himself to his knees to lick down Dean's stomach and Roman took the opportunity to reach around and undo Seth's belt, pulling it out and tossing it across the room. He went back to kissing down Seth's back as he undid the button on Seth's pants and pulled them down past his hips, getting a soft moan from Seth as reward. Seth was so hard Roman didn't know how he'd stood having clothes on; he got Seth the rest of the way undressed and shucked off his own shorts too. Seth had Dean's legs spread and was drawing little circles on his inner thighs; Roman reached around and wrapped one hand around Seth's shaft, surprised when that was enough to make Seth's whole body shake. “Not yet, not yet,” he gasped out, his nails digging into Dean's thighs like that was the only thing keeping him together. “I'm having a hard enough time holding off as it is, I don't have him where I want him yet.” He took a few more deep breaths, letting out a little laugh. “Let's see how close we can get Dean before we get to the main event, huh?”

Roman had zero problems with that idea. He let Seth get back to work and shifted over to Dean's side; Dean was already beaded with sweat, his eyes just the slightest bit unfocused. Seth grinned, meeting Roman's eyes for a second, then he went down on Dean, snapping Dean's head back into the mattress. Roman bent down and kissed him, as slow and deep as Roman could manage, and when Dean moaned Roman felt it all the way down his spine. Dean grabbed onto Roman's hair for dear life and he remembered Seth joking once that if Dean ever fucked someone bald he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Just when they got Dean to the point of shaking Roman disentangled himself and fished the lube out of his bag, then caught Seth's eye and tossed it to him. Roman got back behind Seth as he got Dean ready; it didn't take long, Dean didn't like a lot of prep anyway and they already had him good and relaxed. Roman watched Dean's face as Seth got inside him and it took all of his self control not to come just from that.

Roman wished they were in a real bed so they could all for it the same time but he would just have to make do. Besides, Seth _did_ like a lot of prep. Roman lubed his fingers and slid just one inside Seth, laughing when that clearly destroyed his concentration. Roman let Seth get his rhythm back and matched it, sliding in a second finger after a few minutes when he thought Seth was getting a little too comfortable. The sounds Seth pulled from Dean made it almost impossible to focus on anything else; moans from deep in his chest every time Seth moved, every so often a soft _please_ or _oh God_ or just _fuck_ buried beneath the whimpering. Dean shivered and Roman knew he was real close; Dean pulled Seth down into a sloppy kiss as he finally came, wrapping himself tight around Seth as rode out the aftershocks. Roman waited until Dean was sated and limp and happy before he pulled Seth's hips up into better position. Seth was already so slick it only took one thrust to get all the way inside, earning himself a very satisfying gasping moan.

Roman thought Dean would move but he stayed put right under Seth as Seth braced himself on his elbows and knees, like he wanted to be in the perfect position to repay all that teasing Seth had put him through. To help out there Roman set himself in a very slow rhythm, although if he were going to be honest that was as much to make himself last as to torment Seth. It had the desired effect anyway; within barely a minute Seth was already cursing in frustration. Dean angled himself just the right way so Seth would grind against him with each thrust, stroking his fingertips down Seth's arms; feeling Seth shiver from inside him almost pushed Roman over the edge then and there. He closed his eyes and picked up his rhythm, letting Seth tell him when he hit the right speed. He heard Dean's voice, too low to make out the words; Dean was a master of the filthiest dirty talk imaginable and Roman pictured him whispering all that, lips right up against Seth's ear. In what felt like seconds Seth was shaking and moaning, those first tight contractions squeezing Roman until it was all he could do to breathe. Three more thrusts and Roman felt Seth go right over that edge with a moan he was pretty sure people heard it upstairs. Roman stopped holding back and came so hard his vision whited out for a moment, shock waves going down his legs and up his spine. He managed collapse to the side of Dean and Seth instead of right on top of them; Dean broke off kissing Seth through his aftershocks to switch over to Roman, messy and full of tongue and exactly what Roman needed.

Roman pulled Dean close, kissing the top of his head. “Happy?” Dean murmured something Roman thought would have been yes if words were a thing Dean could handle right then. “Good.” He lay back and tried to catch his breath, only now slowly noticing his hair was a tangled mess and all three of them were sweat soaked and sticky. “Probably would have been better to do this where there was a shower, though.”

Dean laughed and that was so rare to hear. “Good point.” He laughed again and Roman knew this laugh, it was his trouble making laugh. “I think I saw that Hunter's office actually had one of those when I was walking around. We could break in.”

As nice an office as it was Roman had no intention of getting up and doing that – at least not until Seth spoke up. “Y'know, I think I have a key.”

Roman could see right into Dean's head for an instant; he was weighing the possibilities of Hunter's private shower and nice big desk. “He have security cameras in there?”

“He's talked about it, but not yet.”

Suddenly Roman had gone back in time a year, Seth and Dean waiting for him to agree to go along with the worst idea either of them could come up with. The way Dean was looking at him now, Roman knew he wouldn't say no if someone put a gun to his head. 

Roman could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Dean smile like this, his dimples making everything sound like a good idea. He wondered if that was due to the chance to mess around in HHH's office or that Seth would be right there with them, his arm slung around Dean's shoulder like for a few seconds the night after Payback had never happened. Roman would vandalize a dozen offices if it let him freeze this moment. “Let's see what being the boss gets you.”

Somehow Dean's smile got even broader. Broader and meaner. “I fucking love this blizzard.”

***

When Roman woke up again the sun was up and Seth was gone. He wrapped one arm tight around Dean and wasn't at all surprised to find him already awake. “You okay?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah,” he said, sounding a little surprised at himself. “You mad?”

Roman nuzzled at his hair. “Don't ask me stupid questions.” 

He felt Dean relax a little at hearing that. “I really needed this.”

“I'm pretty sure everyone gets to fall off the wagon at least once.” He lay back and listened to Dean breathe for a few minutes. “You gonna still be okay tomorrow?” Dean shrugged and Roman kissed him so the good mood wouldn't fade too quickly. “We took a snow day. A snow day from all the crap from this past year. Think of it like that.”

“Like you ever had a snow day. And the last snow day I had when I was a kid I never went back to school.”

“Okay fine, don't think about it like that, then.” Dean grinned at him, a real one that showed his dimples and Roman did some calculations about how much time they had . “Seth forgot his key. We could mess with the boss's office some more.”

Dean was tempted. “Nah. We did enough damage there last night. Wish I'd grabbed that paperclip thing he has, I liked that thing.”

“Good luck explaining where you got it when he catches you with it.”

Dean shrugged. “I'd plant it on Seth.”

“Of course you would. So whhat _do_ you want to do?”

Dean was quiet for a few moments. “Make the snow day last a little longer.”

Roman really wished he could do that. He kissed Dean's temple. “We got about two hours,” he said. “How about we make them count.” As far as Roman was concerned the real world could wait until they were damn well ready to get back to it.


End file.
